Rons största misstag
by SaraIsgood
Summary: Ron möter sin stora kärlek en dag i stora salen. Trodde han tills han ser vem hon verkligen är.
1. Jag älskar dig

Det blåste sakta utanför fönstren i stora salen. Det hade gått en vecka sedan Harry, Ron och Hermione hade anlänt till Hogwarts för sitt femte år. Det hade varit lugnt och stilla, eller ganska lugnt. Lärarna hade redan vid första lektionen börjar tjata om GET-proven som skulle dyka upp i slutet utav skolåret. Ron hade suttit och suckat och Hermione hade redan börjat få panik. Harry var den ända som inte hade orkat bry sig. Det var så långt dit. Han hade haft annat att tänka på en ett prov som kom om ett år. Ett exempel var quidditch.

"Harry!!" Harry tittade upp på Ron.

"Ja??" frågade han sakta "Vad är det??"Ron såg ut som om han skulle svimma eller något.

"Har du sett henne där borta?? Vem är hon??" Ron pekade bort mot en flicka som satt i andra änden av det långa bordet.

"Det där är Tricha!!" svarade Hermione på Rons fråga. Hon tittade på henne med hat i blicken. Ron lyssnade inte på något annat en namnet och märkte inte heller Hermiones blick.

"Tricha…" han såg helt borta ut. Tricha Thompson satt bredvid sin vän Shelia Mcficht och skrattade, hennes bruna vågiga hår låg lätt mot hennes axlar och fick henne att se nästan gudomlig ut. När hon skrattade lät det nästan som om ett litet barn skulle ha skrattat eftersom det lät väldigt tyst. Om man ville veta om något roligt var dem tvungna att titta på hennes ögon. Hon hade blå ögon som glittrade om hon tyckte om något eller som sagt, om det var roligt. Hon var väldigt annorlunda. Men det mesta låg i släkten. Som ögonen. Hela hennes mammas släkt hade haft dem där glittrande ögonen som gjorde henne speciell. Just i denna stund glittrade hennes ögon extra mycket. Hon hade nämligen märkt att Ron satt och tittade på henne. Hon kunde inte låta bli att rodna. Han såg ganska bra ut. Hon gav sin kompis Shelia en blick innan hon reste på sig och gick iväg mot Ron. Hon stannade bakom honom och log.

"Hejsan!" sa hon. Bara det där ordet fick Ron att titta upp."Hej!" sa han lite hest tillbaka. Tricha fnissade och tittade på Harry och Hermione."Har ni något emot om jag lånar honom ett litet tag??" frågade hon lätt."Nej då!!

" sa Harry och gav Ron ett litet leende.

"Jag kommer snart." sa han och reste på sig. Han gick efter Tricha ut på skolgården.

"Jag såg att du tittade på mig!!" sa hon och gav Ron en blick.

"Ja, får man inte det??" svarade Ron.

"Jo, faktum är att du är riktigt söt, jag har sett dig förr här. Ja, och så har man hört en massa. Det var riktigt modigt gjort det du gjorde första året!!"

Tricha gick ett steg närmare honom."Öh, tack!!" sa Ron och tittade på henne. Hennes ögon fångade Rons blick och fick honom att stå stilla.

"Du har fina ögon." sa han lite drömmande.

"Tack." sa hon och gick återigen närmare honom. Hon kysste honom på kinden.

"Om du gillar mig, besvarar du den. Annars går du bara in till Potter och Granger igen och sedan glömmer vi allt!!" hon tittade på honom och hennes ögon fortsatte att glittra. Ron tittade ner, innan han kysste henne på munnen.

"Hur skulle man inte kunna gilla dig." Ron rodnade och sedan vände han sig om.

"Jag måste tillbaka. Vi syns ikväll!!" Han vände sig om och gick tillbaka till Harry och Hermione. Han visade inte en min på vad som nyss hade hänt. Det syndes på hans öron som var knallrö gled sakta förbi och en perfekt dag tog slut. Det blåste mera utanför fönstret och Ron satt vid brasan och klottrade ner Trichas namn på en bit pergament. Hela dagen hade gått åt att tänka på kvällen då han kunde möta Tricha igen. Hon hade inte samma lektioner eftersom hon var ett år yngre än Ron. Dagen hade gått väldigt sakta i väntan på den perfekta och första flickvän han gick ytligare en halvtimma innan Tricha dök upp. Hon fick genast syn på Ron så hon vinkade iväg sin kompis och gick fram till honom.

"Saknat mig??" sa hon och satte sig på armstödet på fåtöljen.

"Klart jag har!!" sa Ron och log.

"Har väntat hela dagen på att få se dig igen…" han log och kände att Tricha kysste honom igen.

"Bra!!" sa hon och tog bort pergamentbiten som Ron fortfarande höll i. Hon läste sitt namn och skrattade.

"Du har nu bevisat att du har tänkt på mig!!" hon reste sig upp och satte sig i soffan. Ron följde efter henne.

"Visst är det konstigt att vi inte har träffats förut?!" Ron gav henne en frågande blick."

Vi har väll varit upptagna båda två!!" sa Tricha och log."Ja, det är väll så…" han tog tillbaka pergamentbiten och kastade in den i elden.

"Man har ju originalet" sa han och gav henne återigen en hade överskridit ett för väldigt länge sedan.

Ron satt med en trollkonstläxa och Harry med en trolldrycksläxa. Båda var tills nästa dag så dem hade bråttom. Efter några minuters skrivning höjde Harry huvudet och tittade på Ron.

"Hur går det, med.. Öh??""Tricha menar du!! Det går bra. Hon gillar mig jätte mycket och jag verkligen älskar henne…" sa Ron lite drömmande.

"Hon är perfekt, allt man vill ha!!" han lade ner fjäderpennan och tittade på Harry.

"Varför undrar du??"

"Ja, som vän borde man fråga om det funkar med kärleken, eller hur??" han flinade innan han skrev ner en sista rad och rullade ihop pergamentet och smällde ihop boken.

"Jag är klar så jag går och lägger mig…" sa Harry och gäspade. "Syns imorron!!" han reste på sig och lämnade Ron kvar i uppehållsrummet. Ron gav boken en sista blick, skrev ner något och gjorde som Harry. Gick och lade sig.

**Tricha:**

Morgonen grydde och Ron satt nere i stora salen tillsammans med Tricha och åt frukost. Han brydde sig inte om att folk tittade på dem när Tricha skrattade åt något som Ron nyss hade sagt till henne. Hon log och tog en ny tugga av sina bacon.

"Du är ju för underbar!" sa Ron till henne. Tricha fnissade och kysste honom.

"Du är dubbelt så underbar!" log hon. Sedan såg hon över axeln på Ron och gav Harry och Hermione en mörk blick när dem dök upp genom dem gyllene dörrarna och sökte med blicken efter Ron troligen. Ron vände sig om och vinkade åt de så att dem skulle kunna se vart Ron och Tricha satt.

"Hej!" sa Harry glatt åt dem båda två när han och Hermione kom fram och suttit sig ner.

"Hej!" sa Ron glatt tillbaka och sedan började dem två prata och lämnade Tricha och Hermione utanför samtalet. Hermione harklade sig lite och såg på Tricha

."Så... hur är det att vara ihop med Ron?" hon sa detta med motvilja blandat med ilska i rösten.

"Åh, det är underbart. Har nog aldrig mött en roligare och bättre kille!" när hon såg på Hermione blixtrade hennes ögon till.

"Kul..." Hermione tittade upp mot en uggla som kom ner susande emot dem med en tidning i näbben. Hermione betalade den och försvann bakom den första sidan. Tricha såg upp mot Ron och såg att han gav Hermione en intensiv blick. Vad hade han menat med den? Tricha såg mot Hermione och såg att hon gav Ron en liten blick. Hade den betytt något? Men Ron var ihop med henne! Hon var den ända han älskade, det hade han sagt igår. Varför gjorde han så här? Det stack till och hon reste på sig. Granger skulle inte få komma emellan henne och Ron. Det gick bara inte!

"Jag måste gå!" sa hon och kysste Ron en sista gång innan hon gick ut genom dörrarna ut till entréhallen. Tricha rusade upp till biblioteket och satte sig vid ett bord. Ron hade ju nyss blivit hennes. Men hon kanske hade sett fel, hon kunde inte göra något fören hon var verkligen säker på blickarna. Det skulle kanske bara hända en gång? Hon suckade och lutade huvudet mot den nötta bordsskivan. Hon var trött och ville sova, men hon började snart så det skulle hon inte att hinna. Hon reste på sig och tittade på alla dem gamla böckerna. Sedan log hon. Nu visste hon vad hon skulle göra om det visade sig att det var något mellan dem två. Hon visste precis...

**Ron:**

Ron satt lite drömmande och lyssnade inte ett dugg på vad Binns pratade om. Han undrade varför Tricha hade haft så bråttom med att gå. Gillade hon inte Harry eller Hermione? Det var ju inget fel på dem. Han såg mot Hermione som antecknade som vanligt. Hade hon inte låtit lite sur av sig när hon hade pratat med Tricha under frukosten? Allt snurrade i huvudet på honom. Han vände blicken mot Harry som såg ut att halvsova redan, han låg nämligen med huvudet på bänken och hade ögonen halvöppna. Han flinade åt honom och tittade framåt istället. Ron hatade verkligen det här ämnet eftersom man inte lärde sig något av det. Förutom namn och konstiga tidsåldrar. Han gäspade och kliade sig på huvudet så att hans röda hår hamnade åt alla håll. Han ville att lektionen skulle ta slut så att han kunde leta upp Tricha och fråga henne varför hon var så kylig mot hans kompisar. Hon kände dem inte ens. Han skulle nog sätta sig vid eken sen och presentera dem för varandra sen. Han kände ju inte Tricha så mycket ännu, men om ett tag visste han säkert allt om henne. Han gav klockan en blick och suckade eftersom det var en halvtimma kvar av lektionen fortfarande. Ändå kändes det som om den snart skulle vara slut. Han visste ju inte ens vad Binns pratade om. Harry mumlade något då Hermione petade på honom med fjäderpennan så Ron såg på honom. Hans blick mötte för en stund Hermiones och något inom honom log. Hermione verkade ganska chockad av att Ron inte hade somnat ännu och skrattade lite innan hon återvände till sitt pergament. När tog lektionen slut?


	2. En början på sanningen

**Harry:**

Harry sprang upp mot uppehållsrummet. Oturligt nog hade han glömt att dem hade Hagrid idag eftersom han hade glömt boken. Han stannade framför porträttet av den tjocka damen och flämtade fram:

"Blåbärspaj!" och steg in. Med snabba teg rusade han upp till pojkarnas sovsalar och drog snabbt åt sig den bruna boken och rusade ner. Men halvägs genom uppehållsrummet upptäckte han att Tricha satt en bit bort i en fåtölj och skrev på något. .Han vände om och gick fram till henne.

"Hej, vi har inte pratats vid förut. Du är Tricha, Rons flickvän va!?" han log mot henne.

"Jag är Rons bästa vän. Du vet nog redan vad jag heter!"

"Ja, jag är Rons flickvän och ja, jag vet vad du heter. Potter!" hon gav honom en mörk blick.

"Jag bryr mig inte om du så skulle vara släckt med honom det ända jag vill är att du slutar vara nära honom och lämnar oss ifred!" sa hon och såg på Harry. Harry bara stod där och blängde på henne.

"Va?"

"Ja? Ska jag upprepa mig? Då borde du anteckna för jag säger det bara en gång till. DRA! Om du inte låter bli Ron kommer du önska att du gick i Slytherin och aldrig hade lärt känna Ron..."

"Jag önskar just nu bara att jag inte börjat prata med dig! Du är ju läskig!" detta måste han säga till Ron. Han skulle inte få vara ihop med en sån som hon.

"Jag kan se på dig att du tänker säga till Ron att jag är stygg..." sa hon samtidigt som hon reste på sig.

"Men säger du något råkar du illa ut. Då menar jag verkligen illa ut!" på ett nafs hade hon dragit fram trollstaven.

"Jag är inte rädd för dig, men du bör vara rädd för mig!" hon pekade med den mot honom.

"Har inte du en lektion att hinna till?" sedan gick hon ut ur uppehållsrummet och lämnade Harry kvar med en förvirrad min och som inte kunde röra på sig efter chocken av att ha blivit hotad av Rons flickvä valde att inte säga något till Ron. Han tog faktiskt Trichas hot på allvar. Hon var nästan läskrigare än Voldemort just nu och Ron var ihop med henne!

Han, Ron och Hermione satt ute vid sjön och Harry kunde just nu bara tänka på Tricha. Det blev inte bättre utav att Ron satt och babblade om henne precis bredvid honom. Varför kunde han inte sluta? Efter ytligare tio minuter med "Tricha" utropade han:

"HON ÄR INTE SOM DU TROR!" Harry andades och kände direkt att hjärtat stannade ett tag. Han hade försagt sig. Ron tystnade genast och blängde på Harry.

"V-vad menar du? Inte som jag tror?" han såg lite bestört ut efter Harrys ord. Harry såg på honom och drog ett djupt andetag.

"Öh... jo, jag pratade med Tricha idag och hon är inte speciellt trevlig av sig. " började han.

"Det har jag märkt! Var det inte mera? På tal om Tricha, hon kommer till sjön snart. Jag tänkte att det skulle vara bättre om ni lärde känna varandra lite!" sa han glatt.

"Men, Ron det var inte det jag menade. Tricha är lite..."

"Är vadå?" Tricha hade kommit fram till dem medans Harry hade pratat. "Jag är vad? Dum, idiotisk?" hon såg på honom och när Ron tittade bort blixtrade hennes ögon och hon mimade: "Detta ska du få ångra, jag varnade dig!" men log när Ron drog ner henne till sig. Harry blängde på henne och visste att hon menade det hon sa.

**Tricha:**

Tricha muttrade surt och slängde argt boken i väggen. Shelia blängde på henne och skakade på huvudet åt sin kompis.

"Du har blivit konstig ända sedan du blev ihop med Ron…" mumlade hon tyst och tittade ner i en bok.

"Vadå konstig? Jag är precis som alla andra. Jag är bara trött på att folk ska förstöra för mig varje gång jag är lycklig!" Tricha blängde på henne. Shelia tog ner boken och slog ihop den och såg på Tricha.

"Jaså? Så du är inte lycklig nu då? Bara för att hon den där Parkinson snodde din förra pojkvän och så betyder det inte att någon kan förstöra för dig nu, Ron [k] ÄLSKAR DIG[k/] Tricha, förstå det!" Shelia lade ifrån sig boken på byrån och lade sig på ryggen.

"Jo… men du, jag tror hon den där brunetten gillar Ron och Potter har berättat för Ron att jag var dum mot honom och så. Dem kan ju lura i Ron vad som helst som inte är sant!"

"Bry dig inte, älskar Ron dig så gör han. Och om du nu är otrevlig mot hans vänner så får det vara. Då säger han ju bara sanningen. Men nog om det, vad har du gjort den senaste veckan? Du är typ borta hela tiden, säg inte att du är med Ron för han pluggar alltid då!" Shelia satte sig upp igen och granskade sin kompis noga. Tricha harklade sig lite och vred sig om nervöst.

"Öh, jo. Lova att inte berätta för någon, men jag har gjort upp en liten plan om hur jag ska få det perfekta förhållandet och så. Jag har hittat väldigt mycket användbart som jag tänker prova. Man ska bara röja undan problemen lite och sedan är det bra. Inga sprickor eller sånt, allt ska vara perfekt." Tricha log lite och tittade på byrån vid hennes säng. Hon hade skrivit upp det hon skulle göra med varenda en som kunde förstöra för henne. Men ett tag kunde hon vänta. Hon tänkte på den som stod först på listan, hon hade fått skriva om den några gånger för att få det rätt. Allt skulle gå rätt, vara rätt och ingen skulle veta att det var hon.

"Jag ska inte säga något, men lova mig en sak… Gör inget dumt, och var försiktig."

**Ron:**

Ron kollade sig i spegeln en sista gång innan han gick ut i korridoren igen. Allt han hade lyckats tänka på var Harrys ord innan Tricha hade dykt upp. Hade hon verkligen gjort det? Hotat Harry? Eller hade han bara sagt så för att han inte gillade Tricha? Frågorna flög i huvudet på honom, tyvärr fick han inga svar på dem. Harry hade tystnat efter den dagen om det, vägrade prata om det. Det var något som inte stämde, men vad? Tricha var ju perfekt, underbar. Han drog ett djupt andetag och fortsatte framåt. På väg ner till lektionssalen stannade han upp. Han hörde röster som han mycket väl kände igen som Harry och Hermione.

"Vi borde verkligen prata ordentligt med honom innan Tricha gör något dumt. Såg du blicken hon gav dig förut? Den var dödande!"

"Jo, den märkte jag mycket väl, hon är farlig på något sätt. Vet inte hur, men hon är det. Man kan känna på sig att hon verkligen menar det hon säger. Man känner det genom hela kroppen."

"Jo, det har du rätt i. Ron har faktiskt frågat dig om det du sa förr. Men du har inte svarat."

"Det kanske beror på att Tricha alltid varit nära…"

Ron klarade inte av att höra mera av pratet så han steg fram med ett fejkat leende på läpparna. Hu kunde dem prata om Tricha bakom hans rygg så där? Det kändes fel.

"Vad gör ni?" frågade han lite gällt.

"Åh, Ron! Vi bara… pratar lite!" Hermione såg på honom och blev skär om kinderna. Jo, dem pratade. Men om fel saker.

**Ron: **

Ron satt länge och betraktade sina vänner en bit bort. Vad hade de båda emot Tricha? Hon var ju allt han någonsin velat ha, nu när han fått det. Så klagade hans bästa vänner.

_ Är farlig på något sätt…_

Ron rös när han tänkte på Harrys ord, Tricha var inte farlig, hon var underbar, allt han ville ha och han var allt hon ville ha. Varför kunde ingen av de båda förstå? Ron tittade på sin ganska utslitna klocka, den hade han haft några år, men hans familj hade inte råd med en ny så han fick klara sig med denna. Klockan visade på tjugo minuter över sex på kvällen och Tricha hade inte setts till på hela dagen. Vart var hon? Han såg sig om innan han suckade tung och ljudligt, Hermione gav honom en blick innan hon snabbt tittade bort. Varför undvek hon honom? Ron hade inte gjort något, hon verkade arg över hans förhållande, men hon var kanske bara arg eller besviken över att han vägrade se det som hon och Harry 'upptäckt' hos Tricha. Han fnös innan han reste på sig, han ville inte sitta inne längre än nödvändigt. Han behövde komma ut.

"Vi syns sen…" sa Ron och skyndade sig bort mot porträtt hålet. Han skyndade sig ut och ner för de närmaste trapporna. Han rundade ett hörn innan han märkte sin ensamhet, det fans ingen runt om honom, korridoren var tom och inte ett ända vinddrag kom från fönstren eller en öppen dörr. Ron lyssnade efter något som tydde på liv, men fann inget. Han satte sig ner på en av de hårda stenbänkarna och stirrade framåt en stund. Utanför hade solen redan börjat skymma och lämnade kvar solnedgången och dens magiska ljus. Han blev sittande med att stirra på det, han märkte inte ens att det rosa och lila hade försvunnit från himlen och nu var becksvart, med några svagt lysande stjärnor på.

"Ron? Ron!" Ron rykte till vid sitt namn och vände sakta på huvudet, han trodde att rösten troligen tillhörde Hermione, men i stället fick han syn på Trichas siluett närma sig honom med snabba steg. När hon var tillräkligt nära kunde Ron utskilja rädsla i hennes ögon. Hade hon varit orolig för honom? Ron log lite innan han såg upp på Tricha.

"Ja, jag …"

"Herregud! Jag trodde något hemskt hade hänt dig, dina vänner frågade om jag hade sett dig, när jag skakade på huvudet sa de att du varit borta ett tag och jag blev orolig för dig. Du ser bekymrad ut, vad är det?" Tricha satte sig ner bredvid Ron och lade sakta sin varma hand över Rons och log varmt mot honom.

"Nej, jag behövde tänka bara! Kom så går vi! Jag är trött och ska nog gå och lägga mig nu." Ron reste på sig och började gå med snabba steg framåt.

**Tricha: **

Tricha såg på han och hon kände hur hela hennes mage knöt ihop sig. Skulle Ron bara överge henne, vad hade dem sagt till honom? Att hon var dum och arrogant? Hon blev blossande röd om kinderna och skyndade sig snabbt efter Ron och grep tag hans arm. Ron vände sig snabbt om och såg på henne.

"RON! SÄG VAD SOM HAR HÄNT!" skrek Tricha ut. Hon klarade inte av att låta Ron gå omkring och må dåligt.

"Skrik inte! Det var bara Hermione och Harry…" efter de orden slet han sig loss och försvann bakom ett hörn. Tricha blev stående och tittade efter honom. Hon kände hur hjärtat pumpade fortare, men inte av spänning, utan av hat.

Hennes blick följde tyst deras rörelser. Båda två satt där och såg båda avspända ut, hur kunde dem bara vara så lugna? Tricha gick några steg framåt, både Harry och Hermione hade ställt till det för Ron och de skulle båda få betala. Hon tittade ner i sin hand och gav listan en blick. Tricha kunde nog den utantill, även om hon hade ändrat något namn här och där. Snart skulle hon agera, men dem skulle få en chans till och försummade de den skulle detta inte sluta bra, Ron skulle ju aldrig få reda på att det var hon ändå så det spelade ingen roll. Hon visste redan hur hon skulle göra, allt var planerar. Från det första andetaget, till finalen och det underbara slutet. Tricha klev fram och gick med korta steg förbi Hermione och Harry, hon gav de en blick och viskade tyst, ihop om att de skulle höra, att båda låg illa till om dem inte slutade hoppa på Ron. De båda såg på henne, men verkade inte bry sig ett dugg. Dem skulle nog ändra mening snart.

** Harry, Hermione och Ron: **

Ron hade spritt en slags kyla mellan dem tre under den senaste veckan. Han hade nog pratat med dem ca tjugo gånger på fyra dagar och det hade redan vankas till helg. Harry och Hermione kunde inte låta bli att bli oroliga för Ron ibland, han var så olik sig. Han skämtade inte lika mycket och var med Tricha den mesta tiden. Tricha verkade hata de båda var mera för varje dag. Varför förstod ingen, varken Harry eller Hermione hade gjort henne något. Det var Ron dem verkade ha sårat på något sett, men hur? Ingen av dem två kom åt Ron fören till kvällen då han satt ensam i soffan och verkade försöka göra en läxa. Hermione och Harry satte sig tysta bredvid honom och Harry var den första som pratade.

"Du, är du arg?" sa Harry och såg på Ron som undvek de båda.

"Hmm…" var allt Ron sa. Hermione såg oroligt på Harry innan hon fortsatte.

"Varför, har vi gjort något?"

"Nej, inte mera än att prata bakom min rygg om Tricha! Vad har ni emot henne? Säg det till mig direkt i stället för att stå och viska i en korridor." Ron vände sig om och såg på de båda. Harry och Hermione såg på varandra och förstod direkt vad Ron pratade om.

"Du, polarn. Det går ju inte att prata med dig om henne. Du börjar bli nojjig då och bara flammars och säger: Nej, hon är oskyldig, nej, Tricha är perfekt!" Harry tittade direkt på Ron som nu börjat bli röd om öronen.

"Kanske det, men hon är ju min första och jag vill inte att allt ska gå snett. Men om ni vill kan jag prata med henne om att lämna er i fred. Om hon nu är så jobbig!" Ron tittade ner i boken och förblev tyst. Hermione nickade lite innan hon reste på sig och tog Harry med sig bort. Ron blev sittande kvar, med Harry och Hermiones ord i huvudet. Tricha kunde väll inte vara så hemsk? Han hoppades på det bästa då han skulle prata med henne. För om det nu var så viktigt var det nog kanske dags att göra det.


	3. Det är slut!

**Förlåt!** Skäms över min sega uppladdning :S Men här är ett nytt kapitel :D

**

* * *

**

**Ron:**

Ron stampade nervöst med foten medans han väntade på Tricha. De hade bestämt att mötas utanför skolan i dag klockan elva men Tricha var försenad och det gjorde Ron mera nervös en han borde vara. När han tillslut kunde höra fotsteg bakom sig kunde han pusta och han vände sig om. Tricha kom fram till honom med det där speciella leendet hon alltid brukade ha, det som fick honom att riktigt smälta inombords. Han gick fram till henne och drog ett djupt andetag.

"Tricha, det är något jag vill prata med dig om!" Ron tittade ner på sina änder. Hur skulle hon ta detta. Bra eller dåligt. Ron svalde innan han såg upp på Tricha som bara blängde på honom. Kunde hon inte sluta med det?

"Vad?" sa hon efter ett tags tystnad."

Jo, alltså. Jag älskar dig jätte mycket…"

"Är det allt?"

"Nej, jo. Hermione och Harry har pratat en del med mig och de har sagt att du inte bettät dig som en flickvän ska mot ens kompisar och…" han andades "och jag gillar inte när du liksom gör så!"

"Jaså, så DE har sagt det. DE säger att jag är elak och hotar dem va? Kan inte DEM komma på något annat för att få bort dig från mig. Har DE problem med mig kan de säga det direkt till MIG!" Tricha nästan kokade av ilska när hon såg på Ron.

"Jag vet, men de har försökt det!"

"Visst, jag tror de är avundsjuka på dig. Eller så försöker Granger få bort mig från dig." Ron stelnade till vid den där sista meningen.

"Va," han kände själv hur han började koka inombods. "påstår du att Hermione skulle vilja att du försvann?"

"Nej att de vill att jag försvinner!" Trichas leende var för länge sedan försvunnet och hon tittade på Ron med en sådan hatisk blick.

"Och de ska få ångra det. Är du smart, så fortsätter vi vårat förhållande och hoppar över detta samtal eller så råkar någon verkligen illa ut!"

"Det vågar du inte!" Ron nästan skrek det till henne, men Tricha lät sig inte rubbas.

"Jag vågar, och det är ditt fel!" med de orden vände hon sig om och gick upp mot slottet. Ron stod kvar på samma fläck. Då var det sant, Tricha hade hotat de på grund av honom. Ron rös och de varma känslorna han hade haft för Tricha hade fryst till is.

Det var nog bäst om han gjorde slut, han riskerade rätt mycket då han var ihop med henne. Ron satt tyst i soffan och blängde dystert in i elden. Hans första förhållande och det hade inte varat speciellt länge. Några veckor bara. Om ens det. Han hade tappat tiden eftersom den hade varit så underbar och han hade varit så blind. För blind för att verkligen lyssna på sina bästa vänners ord. Och nu, nu var det över. Tricha var borta från hans liv och han skulle slippa henne. Hoppades han åtminstone. Men, Ron var rädd för hennes ord. Hennes ord om hans vänner. Om Harry och Hermione. Något inom honom sade at det inte var ett tomt hot och det gjorde honom ont och en klump lade sig i hjärtat. Hur skulle han lösa detta. Han kände hur någon satte sig ner bredvid honom och han kunde inte låta bli att se vem det var. Hermione hade suttit sig ner och satt nu och tittade på honom med dystra ögon.

"Hur gick det?" frågade hon väldigt tyst och försiktigt.

"Jag tror det är över för oss, jag insåg att det ni sa faktiskt var sant!" han tittade in i Hermiones bruna ögon och log lite. Hermione log tillbaka innan hon tittade bort.

"Är du jätte ledsen?"

"Inte så mycket, det hade nog varit värre om hon inte hade hotat er och så…" Ron suckade innan han fortsatte att titta in i elden. Det kändes som en evighet sedan han bara hade suttit i soffan med sina bästa vänner och bara pratat och skämtat. "Vart är Harry?" Ron tittade på Hermione som rykte på axlarna.

"Tror han skulle ner till Hagrid eller något."

"Bra…" Ron lutade sig bakåt i soffan och drog ett djupt andetag.

"Varför är det bra?" Hermione tittade mera nyfiket på honom.

"För att jag inte riktigt litar på Tricha just nu." Ron suckade återigen och en bit av klumpen försvann från hjärtat.

"Okey, ja. Man vet ju inte riktigt med henne!"

"Nej, man gör inte det…"

**Tricha:**

Tricha lutade sig bakåt mot väggen och darrade i hela kroppen. Hur vågade Ron göra så där mot henne, hur vågade han? Hon skulle ge igen, hela hennes relation hade försvunnit genom hans två kompisar. Det skulle få tillbaka, de skulle dem. Hon kände hur hela hennes hjärta nästan grät. Hon ville hålla om Ron just nu och gråta i hans famn. Men hon kunde inte det, pågrund av de där två. Hon satte ner handen i en av hennes fickor och kände något som prasslade. Snabbt tog hon upp det och ett leende spred sig över hennes läppar. Det var hennes underbara plan som hade arbetat med. Hur kunde hon glömma bort den? Hon såg sig om och när ingen var där så reste hon på sig och började gå. Någon skulle få känna på hennes hämnd och den skulle börja i natt...

**Ron:**

Harry och Ron satt ensamma i uppehållsrummet nästa dag och inväntade Hermione. De hade suttit där i nästan en kvart då Parvati kom ner rusande och fick syn på de båda.

"Det är Hermione! Hon andas knappt!" utropade hon. Ron studsade genast upp och gjorde sig beredd att springa upp till sovsalen då han kom på att han inte kom upp.

"Någon måste hämta madam Pomfrey." sa Harry och såg på de alla. Ron gav honom en blick som fick Harry att nicka och be ge sig iväg efter en lärare. Ron blev stående utanför dörren och önskade att han kunde komma upp. Men han visste mycket väl sanningen. Efter något som var en evighet kom McGonagall ingående med Harry bakom sig och hon försvann upp för trapporna. Hon kom nerbärande med Hermione på en bår. Hon var röd i ansiktet och såg ut att ha svårt att andas. Harry och Ron såg på henne och kände de båda som en klump som hamnade i magen.

"Jag tror jag vet vem." viskade nästan Harry och såg på Ron.

"Vem?" han tittade tillbaka.

"Tricha…"

Allt kändes så långt borta, allt var så dimmigt. Hermione låg fortfarande i ett ostabilt läge, andas kunde hon, men hon hade feber och verkade drömma något hemskt. Ron var ensam utanför sjukhusflygeln. Harry hade försvunnit upp till uppehållsrummet i ett försök att hitta Tricha även om Ron inte gillade idén. Varför hade just Hermione råkat ut för Tricha? Eller var det hon? Ron skakade febrilt på huvudet och återgick till att gå fram och tillbaka. Enligt Madam Pomfrey var det bättre om Hermione fick vila. Steg, springande steg fick Ron att återigen stanna upp och Harrys svarta kaluffs blev synlig.

"Hittade du henne?" Ron skyndade sig fram till Harry som stannade och flåsade starkt. Han höjde handen för att visa att han snart skulle berätta och Ron som ivrigt ville veta nästan hoppade upp och ner. Efter att ha hämtat andan såg Harry upp på Ron med en bister min.

"Jag såg henne. Eller hon sprang på mig. Om det var med flit eller inte vet jag inte. Men hon berättade rakt ut att det var hon! Sedan gav hon mig ett medelande från henne till dig. Det var därför jag sprang." Ron bara stirrade på Harry. Hade hon erkänt det till och med? Hon var ju galen!

"Vad sa hon?"

"Att om du inte valde att ingå i en reation med henne igen skulle inte bara Hermione ligga uppe i sjukhusflygeln snart." Det fick Ron att tappa fattningen. Hotade hon att skada flera bara för att han gjort slut? Herregud!

"Jag bör nog prata med henne." sa Ron och rörde lite oroligt på sig. Harry nickade och vände sig mot trappen.

"Hon väntar vid stora salen." Det fick Ron att springa förbi Harry och ner för den väldiga trappan och vidare hade haft rätt.

Nedanför marmortrappan stod Tricha med håret uppsatt i en hästsvans, en röd tunika och svarta jeans. Hon tittade upp på Ron när han kom fram till henne och hon... log.

"Hej, Ron. Jag har saknat dig." var det första hon sade och Ron visste inte vad han skulle säga.

"VA? Du ger dig på Hermione, hotar med att göra illa flera, sedan säger du bara hej! Som om vi fortfarande var ihop. Jag tänker inte..." Det var som om Tricha visste vad han skulle säga för hon satte genast upp handen och skakade på huvudet.

"Du vet inte vad jag är kapabel till. Du vet inte hur långt jag är på väg att gå och om du anmäler mig blir det den sista gången du ser dina vänner. Jag råder dig att stänga munnen och följa mina ord. Allt du behöver göra för att hålla dina vänner utifrån detta, eller till och med din familj , är att säga tre ord."Tricha tog ett steg närmare honom, han kunde känna hennes myntdoft som omgav henne. Den som en gång fått honom på fall. Den som han allt mera eller mindre hatade just nu.

"Nej, jag tänker inte göra som du säger. Gör som du vill." Ron skakade på huvudet. "Så länge du inte är kapabel till att mörda så finns du inte längre. Hermione kommer att bli bra. Det fixas på något sätt." Vad mera kunde han säga? Tricha verkade suga åt sig orden som en svamp för hennes blick blev plötsligt så mycket mörkare.

"Du vet inget om vad jag är kapabel till att göra, _Weasley_." sedan vände hon sig om och försvann. Ron stod kvar och såg efter henne. Vad hade hon menat med det? En ilning gick genom hans kropp han kände en plötslig oro som gnagnde sig uppåt.

_Jag borde inte ha lämnat Harry själv._

Ron vände sig om och började springa tillbaka. Just nu var det bra att ha sina vänner nära. Alla som han kände borde han ha nära. Men hur skulle han kunna vakta alla hela tiden? Hon skulle komma åt dem på något sätt. Det fanns inget att göra och ju mera han skulle anstränga sig, ju värre skulle det gå.

**Tricha:**

"Han kommer inte så lätt undan... Ha! Vem tror _han_ att _han _är? Är han inte rädd för mig? Klart att han inte är... Men han borde vara rädd om sina vänner!" Tricha sparkade på en sten och fnös högt. Hennes planer skulle sträka sig längre än hon själv velat. Hon hade vetat att _EN_ säkert var tvungen att skadas, men att blanda in ännu fler? Det skulle bli svårt, men hon kunde klara det. Om hon var tvungen, då skulle hon. Hennes fötter ekade ensamt i dem tomma korridorerna där hon sprang fram. Om hon skulle få Ron igen var hon tvungen att göra något fort. Hon var tvungen att agera på någon han värderade högt. Väldigt högt. Men vem? Potter? Knappas. Inte nu i alla fall. Vem satte han högt efter honom? Tricha stannade upp i sitt springande och fortsatte att gå då det slog henne. I Trichas huvud låg nu nästa offer och hur hon skulle göra. Hon lät ett leende falla på hennes läppar då hon vände sig om och började gå åt andra hållet. Vart kunde hon vara nu då?

Uppehållsrummet låg nästan öde, bortsätt ifrån en figur som satt i soffan och läste i en bok. Tricha stannade upp och granskade sin bästa vän Shelia. Hon såg inte ut att ha märkt Tricha ännu. Tyst försökte Tricha smyga förbi sin kompis, men råkade samtidigt välta omkull en väska som stod mitt på golvet. Shelia tittade snabbt upp från boken, hennes blick hamnade på Tricha.

"Hej." sa Shelia lite provande.

"Hej..." svarade Tricha henne och såg argt ner på väskan.

"Du, jag vill fråga dig en sak," nu skulle det komma. ", Hermione har råkat ut för en sak. Var det du som gjorde det? För om det var du... Minns du vad vi pratade om förut?" Trichade stönade tyst inombords och kände ilskan bubbla upp. Klart hon mindes det. Shelia hade haft ett långt tal om att hon inte fick gå för långt och ta vara på varje minut hon hade med Ron. Men vad skulle hon svara? Ja, det var jag som kastade besvärjelsen på Hermione. Bara för att hämnas på Ron och få honom tillbaka. Hon skrattade tyst åt sina egna ord.

"Ja, jag minns vad vi pratade om. Vad tror du om mig? Klart det inte var jag." då var det klart. Första gången hon ljugit för sin bästa vän. Men hon kunde inte säga sanningen. Inte nu. Shelia gav henne en blick som Tricha inte kunde läsa av, innan hon återgick till boken och förblev tyst. Tricha suckade och gick iväg till dörren upp till flickornas sovsalar och gick in.

**Ron:**

Ron lät blicken ligga och vila på Hermione som satt upp. Hon hade vaknat för ungefär tio minuter sedan och verkade väldigt glad över att Ron och Harry hade varit oroliga för henne. Ännu hade han inte berättat vad Tricha hade sagt. Han kände det inte som något som måste nämnas fören någon frågade. Han var bara glad över att Hermione var vaken. Just nu pratade Hermione och Harry om Tricha. Harry var väldigt nyfiken över hur Tricha lyckats förhäxa henne utan att någon annan vaknade. Det hade Hermione inget svar på alls. Allt hon mindes var att hon gick och lade sig på kvällen efter att ha gjort klart en av läxorna. Sedan var resten borta.

"Men, varför gjorde hon det?" Hermione såg från Harry bort till Ron som såg tillbaka på Hermione. Det var frågan han väntat på.

"Därför att hon trodde..." Ron blev stum ett tag. "Hon trodde att angreppet på dig skulle skrämma tillbaka mig till henne." Han suckade och han kände hur Hermione borrade in sin blick i honom.

"Men, det tänker du väl inte?" inbillade sig Ron eller lät Hermione nästan ängslig när hon sade det?

"Hmm, nej. Aldrig. Jag gillar inte henne längre." Hermione såg genast lättad ut och lutade sig bakåt mot kuddarna. Varför skulle han gå tillbaka till Tricha? Efter det hon gjort och hotat med att göra. Ett smatter fick Ron att se upp igen. Det hade börjat regna ute och det duggade lätt mot fönstret bredvid Hermiones säng. Det känndes som om hela hans värld plötsligt lagts i någon dyster flik i en tråkig bok. Det var tyst och grått. Inte ens Harry och Hermione pratade längre. Något Ron önskade att de skulle göra. Allt var bättre än tystnad. Tillslut räddade Madam Pomfrey honom genom att barskt säga åt Harry och Ron att gå. Hermione behövde vila... Den vanliga visan från henne. Harry och Ron sade hej då till Hermione och gick sedan ut i korridoren.

"Vad tror du Tricha kommer hitta på?" Ron såg på Harry som verkade lika borta som han kände sig. Harry rykte lite på axlarna och skakade på huvudet. Vilket fick hans svarta ruffsiga hår att flyga.

"Jag hoppas inget mera. Det räker med en." svarade han tillslut. Ron valde att inte svara.

När Ron klev in i uppehållsrummet möttes han av något han absolut inte trodde han skulle möta idag. Inte idag! Mitt på golvet låg Ginny. Hon var blek och verkade vrida sig i kramper.

"HÄMTA EN LÄRARE!" skrek Ron rätt ut i luften. Det verkade som om de orden behövdes just nu för två gryffindorare satte genast av utåt. Ron rusade fram till sin syster och försökte hålla henne stilla. Prata med henne, be henne att andas lugnt. Men inte ett ända ord nådde Ginnys öron. Ron märkte inte ens att Harry hade sattit sig bredvid. Det kändes som en evighet tills en lärare dök upp. Två tredjeårselever hade sprungit ut och mött på professor Sinistra, lärare i astrostonomi.

"Vad har hänt? De här två kommer ut i korridoren och skriker på hjälp." Sinistra tystnade när hon fick se Ginny och trängde sig genast fram mot henne. Ron flyttade sig motvilligt åt sidan för att släppa fram henne. Hans älskade syster. Var detta Trichas verk det med? Han förbannade henne högt i huvudet medan han såg hur Sinistra fick upp Ginny i luften genom en bår och började gå mot utgången. När de båda försvunnit förblev det tyst i hela uppehållsrummet.

"Tror du... Tror du att det var Tricha som gjorde det där?" fick Ron fram efter kanske en kvarts tystnad. Harry vände blicken mot Ron. Hans blick sade allt.

"Ja, det tror jag. Ron, du borde anmäla henne. Lärarna kan stoppa henne innan hon går för långt. Hon har redan hoppat på Hermione och nu Ginny. Vem blir det nästa gång och gången efter det?" Harrys min var allvarlig när han pratade. En min som var mera 'Hermione' lik än 'Harry' lik.

"Jag vet, Harry. Om jag anmäler henne..." Ron kunde inte få ut mera. Vad skulle hända om lärarna inte kunde knyta henne till anfallen? Då skulle hon fortsätta tills Ron gav sig. Bara tanken på att låta Tricha vinna fick Ron att rysa. Nej, det fick inte hända! Aldrig.

"Kom, vi anmäler henne. Det är bäst så." Ron nickade mot porträtthålet och Harry följde med ut. Nu var det dags för ett slut på det hela. Ett snabbt slut.

* * *

Så, hoppas det var långt nog för att gottgöra er :) Tack för att ni läste!


	4. Trichas misstag

Nu är novellen tillbaka, detta svar kommer så oändligt sent med tanke på att delen har varit klar väldigt länge. Hoppas ni inte har dött ^^

* * *

**Ron:**

Trapporna låg nästan öde när Ron och Harry sprang ner för dem. Peeves flög en bit ovanför och skrattade.

"Lill vesslan är skadad. Var festligt!" Ron såg argt upp på Peeves och började gnissla tänder. Varför skulle han hålla på så just nu?

"Käft, Peeves!" utropade Harry och tog Rons arm för at ta med honom bort. De kom in på en korridor som skulle leda de bort till lärarrummet och Ron saktade ner på stegen. Harry stannade och såg på Ron.

"Vad?" Ron skakade på huvudet.

"Jag kan inte. Hennes ord… de liksom ringer i mina öron. Lärarna kommer knappast kasta ut henne från Hogwarts. Hon kommer bara läxas upp och få straffkommendering. Sedan kommer hon fortsätta. Hon kommer inte ge sig." Ron började darra och sänkte huvudet. Han visste att Harry såg fram emot detta. Ron skulle svika honom om han inte fortsatte framåt. Han måste göra detta för Hermione och Ginny. Sedan för att kanske få ett slut på det hela. Men skulle han våga chansa? Harry kom fram till Ron och gav honom en medlidande blick.

"Ron… vi måste." sade han sakta och Ron såg upp. Harry såg väldigt beslutsam ut. Han tänkte göra det, vase sig Ron var med eller inte. Tillslut nickade Ron och de kunde fortsätta framåt.

När de båda stannade utanför lärarrummet och försökte komma in vägrade stenfiguren som vaktade att göra det.

"Tyvärr, inga elever får störa just nu. Det var en tydlig order!" Harry såg ut som han tänkte slå till den, men sedan kommit på att den var av sten. Ron visste inte vad han skulle göra eller säga Han bara stod där. När han äntligen hade tänk berätta om Tricha så var det en dum staty som höll honom borta.

"Men fattar du inte? Vi måste komma in!" utropade Harry så högt han bara kunde, troligen ihop om att en lärare skulle komma, och vände sig irriterat om. Ron förstod honom och skakade på huvudet.

"Det är ingen idé, Harry. Vi kan försöka i morgon. De kanske är upptagna av det som hänt Ginny eller något." Harry vände sig mot Ron och verkade slappna av en bit.

"Kanske det, kom." Harry vinkade åt Ron att följa efter. Återigen var de på väg till uppehållsrummet.

När de steg in fick de båda syn på Tricha. Ron såg ut att krympa och försökte gömma sig bakom Harry. Men eftersom Harry var kortare än Ron gick det inte bra. Tricha hade sett de båda.

"Ron!" Hon kom fram till de båda, men lade inte ens en blick på Harry. "Jag hoppades att du snart skulle komma tillbaka." Hon log slugt. Harry tog ett stag bort från Ron så att han blev fullt synlig igen. Det var nu eller aldrig.

"Tricha jag…"

"Vad?" Tricha avbröt Ron innan han hann fortsätta. Irriterad fortsatte Ron.

"Jag vill fortfarande inte vara ihop med dig och jag vill inte att du skadar mina vänner!" Ron försökte få det att låta bestämt. Men han visste att hans röst inte hade låtit lika övertygande som han hoppats. Trichas min blev mörkare och hennes kyliga svar kunde ha mötts sig med en dementor.

"Jag hoppas at du förstår, Ron, att jag inte tänker ge upp. Jag kan gå längre än jag redan gjort och jag kommer inte att tveka när jag gör det." sedan vände hon sig om och försvann upp till flickornas sovsalar. Ron hade börjat darra i hela kroppen. Han lyckades, med hjälp av Harry, sätta sig i soffan.

"Hörde du?" Ron gav Harry en panikslagen blick men Harry såg lugn ut.

"Du får fortsätta motarbeta henne. Honvågar ju inte mörda precis och både Hermione och Ginny får nog snart komma ut. Även om hon skulle förhäxa alla du kände kommer de ju faktiskt ta slut någon gång." Harrys ord väckte en fundering i Rons huvud. Han hade rätt. Så länge inte Tricha fick för sig att mörda var det okej. Vad kunde hon göra?

"Du har rätt."

**Tricha:**

Tricha klampade argt upp till sin sovsal. Hur vågade han säga emot? Varför kunde han inte bara säga ja? Det skulle spara så mycket tid. Tricha öppnade dörren och hoppades att salen skulle vara tom. Hon behövde tänka hur hon skulle gå vidare. Så länge Ron hade någon vid sin sida så vågade han säga emot. Hon måste visa honom att detta var allvar. Men hur visar man det bäst? Tricha suckade och upptäckte plötsligt Shelia sittandes på hennes säng. Hon såg trött ut och verkade inte vara glad när hon tittade upp.

"Sluta." Shelia reste sig från sängen och gick ett steg närmare Tricha.

"Med vad?" Tricha visste mycket väl vad hon menade, men hon kunde inte bara erkänna det.

"Spela _inte_ dum. Jag vet att det var du som förhäxade Hermione och Ginny. Du lovade att inte göra något dumt!" Shelias blåa ögon blixtrade till av ilska. Tricha kunde inte låta bli att skratta, hon skakade på huvudet.

"Lägg dig inte i. Jag vet vad jag gör." Sedan gick hon förbi Shelia och lade sig i sängen. Shelia hade vänt sig om och såg ut att vilja protestera men Tricha höjde bara handen för att hejda henne.

"Gillar du inte det jag gör så säg åt någon lärare då! Men sluta bete dig som om du bryr dig ett dugg om de jag förhäxade." Nu var det Trichas tur att låta arg. "Du har inget med detta att göra och jag vill att det förblir så." Shelia sade inget mera. Men man kunde se besvikelsen i hennes blick. Hon gick med snabba steg mot dörren, men när hon väl såg ut att vilja gå så stannade hon.

"Trich, jag vill aldrig prata med dig mera. Jag kommer inte att anmäla dig. Men du ska veta att när jag gått ut från denna dörr går jag ut som din fiende. Du har gjort såna här misstag förut, jag vill inte vara med om ett till." Sedan öppnade hon dörren och försvann ut. Tricha reste på sig och skrek ut så högt hon kunde:

"VISST! GÅ! JAG BEHÖVER VARKEN DIG ELLER DINA DUMMA RÅD!" Ingen svarade och Tricha sjunk ner på sängen igen. Vad hade hon gjort? Hon hade känt Shelia ända sedan de träffats i Godisbaronen när de var sju år och upptäckt att de bodde i samma kvarter. De hade fått brevet samtidigt och klivit in tillsammans på Hogwarts för första gången, tillsammans. Nu var allt borta… Tricha slöt ögonen och lutade sig bakåt. Nu måste hon få Ron. Annars hade hon kastat bort sin bästa vän för precis inget.

**Ron:**

Ron och Harry hämtat en av alla sina många läxor för att tänka på annat. De hade bestämt att hälsa på Hermione och Ginny efter middagen som skulle börja om en timma. Plötsligt slöts dörren till flickornas sovsalar upp i hög hastighet och ut kom Shelia. Ron hade varit med henne några gånger då han varit ihop med Tricha. Hon var trevlig, men ingen han skulle kunna vara med lika mycket som med Hermione.

Shelia stannade plötsligt och vände sig om till Ron. Hon såg ut att vara nära till gråten. Hade det hänt något?

"Vik inte för henne. Gör inte det." Shelia fortsatte sedan ut från uppehållsrummet. Ron såg länge efter henne. _Vik inte för henne_. Var det Tricha hon menade? Ron vände sig om mot Harry som även han slutat skriva. Ron ville inte plugga mera, all den nyvunna energin han fått var som försvunnen. Det var inte ofta han plugga av fri vilja och när han äntligen gjorde det, förstörde någon det.

"Ska vi ge oss för i kväll?" sa Harry och lade ner sin fjäderpenna i väskan.

"Ja, det gör vi." Ron lade ner alla sina böcker och lämnade sedan väskan i sin sovsal tillsammans med Harry. Det var fortfarande mera än en halvtimma kvar till middagen. Vad skulle de göra under den tiden? De kanske kunde besöka sjukhusflygeln lite tidigare?

Hermione såg väldigt trött ut. Harry och Ron hade gett sig iväg tidigare. Hermione ville säkert veta vad som hade hänt och de hade rätt. Efter en kort dialog om hur hon mådde så kom de in på Tricha.

"Det är väl bra om inte Shelia stödjer hennes idéer." Hermione såg på de båda, mest på Ron.

"Det är bra. Men jag tror knappas att det stoppar Tricha. Hon är ju hjärtlös!" sa Harry och kom fram till de båda efter att ha sett hur Ginny mådde. Ginny hade fortfarande inte vaknat ännu. Något som gjorde Ron ännu nervösare.

"Nja, hjärtlös är hon nog inte. Men desperat." Hermione såg bestämd ut så ingen sade emot.

"Undrar vad hon har planerat till nästa drag. Ron sade ju nej igen."

Ron stängde ut sig från Hermione och Harrys diskussion. Han ville inte prata om Tricha just nu. Han hade redan hört det namnet en gång för ofta. Det började kurra i hans mage. Middagen hade nog redan börjat. Nu hade han en bra anledning att stoppa pratet.

"Jag börjar bli hungrig. Ska vi gå och äta?" Ron försökte låta som om han inte ville lämna rummet. Vilket han faktiskt ville. Harry och Hermione tystnade.

"Jo, nu när du nämner det. Vi kommer tillbaka så snart vi kan."

Nere i Stora salen var det lika fullt av liv som vanligt. Men det hade redan börjat pratas om de "mystiska" överfallen på Gryffindor elever. Många var mycket insatta i det ämnet och försökte hela tiden peka ut någon ny som kunde vara den skyldiga. Men hur många gissningar man än hörde var ingen av de rätt. Ron lyssnade till ett par tredjeårselever som just nu pratade om det.

"Det måste vara en flicka!" sade en blond pojke.

"Varför det?" sade den andra. Han var brunhårig och verkade inte lika intresserad i ämnet som sin vän.

"För att de som har blivit överfallna är det och den första anfölls redan sin sovsal. Vi killar kommer inte upp dit." Den blonda pojken nickade som för att bekräfta att det inte fanns något annat alternativ.

"Visst om du säger det så. Men det kan fortfarande vara en kille. Han kanske flög över trappstegen."

Ron tröttnade på att lyssna och började i stället att äta på sin mat. Fanns det inget bättre eller något som inte hade med överfallen att prata om? Ron petade lite på sin kasslerbit och vände sig mot Harry. Han hade kommit på något som faktiskt kunde vara till användning mot Tricha. Men innan han ens hunnit öppna munnen hördes ett skrik. Det kom från entréhallen. Alla elever tystnade genast och två lärare gick ner från lärarbordet och skyndade sig ut. Några elever vågade sig med att följa efter. Ron lutade sig bakåt för att kunna se något, men nu hade så många elever rest sig upp att dt var nästan omöjligt. Plötsligt utropade en Gryffindor elev:

"Det är Shelia!"

** Tricha: **

Tricha sprang bort. Hon sprang även fast hållet började växa. Hjärtat slog så fort att det kunde ha hoppat ur kroppen på henne. Tillslut stannade Tricha och hon flämtade efter luft.

_Vad har jag gjort?_

Shelia hade kommit i vägen, hon hade kunnat förstöra allt. Men det hade inte varit meningen att Shelia skulle ha kommit i vägen alls. Därför hade hon sprungit.

Tricha hade mött på Shelia igen på väg till stora salen, hon hade haft en min som Tricha inte gillade och Shelias ord…

_Jag kommer att göra det, Tricha. _

Shelia hade menat att skvallra.

Det var då Tricha hade tagit fram trollstaven och förhäxat henne. Ingen fick komma i vägen. INGEN! Tricha drog ännu ett andetag och andningen blev normal igen. Hon kunde inte gå ner till Stora salen just nu. Aldrig! Men om hon inte kom kanske lärarna skulle räkna ut det själva, eller inte. Vad skulle hon göra?

"Miss Thompson!" Tricha hoppade till och var nära att skrika, men höll igen i rätt ögonblick. Hon vände sig om och såg direkt på en lärare, Flitwick. "Förlåt om jag skrämde er, men jag har letat efter er. Det gäller din vän…"

Tricha kände hur hjärtat började slå dubbelt så fort igen. Vad skulle hon göra? Erkänna? Ljuga?

"Shelia? Vad har hänt?" Där kom det. Hon ljög.

"Shelia har tagits upp till sjukhusflygeln. Vi fann henne utanför Stora salen, någon hade kastat en besvärjelse över henne. Den liknade den som miss Granger fick över sig för någon dag sedan." Flitwick fick djupa fåror i pannan. "Men hon kommer att klara sig. Den var väldigt slarvigt kastad och hon vaknar nog snart."

_Nej!_

"Vilken tur! Jag ger mig upp dit genast. Tack, professorn." Tricha log ett väldigt smickrande leende och började gå.

"Öhm, miss…"

"Ja?" Tricha stannade igen.

"Sjukhusflygeln ligger åt andra hållet."


	5. Rons största misstag

**Ron:**

Nästan alla elever pratade högt inne i Stora salen, alla om Shelia. Men det var en fråga som hamnade på allas läppar: _Vem är skyldig?_ Ron satt nerböjd och försökte stänga ute alla ljud. Vid hans sida satt Harry och försökte prata om annat. Varför kunde de inte bara sluta?

Ron hade fått nog. Han reste sig upp och puttade sig fram mellan olika elever för att komma fram till utgången. Han tänkte få ett slut på allt nu. Han tänkte leta upp Tricha och få ett slut. Ron puttade bort en flicka som såg argt på honom. Ron brydde sig inte.

Det var tomt i entréhallen så när på en lärare och två perfekter. Ron skyndade upp för marmortrappan och började springa, han sprang mot sjukhusflygeln. Om det var någonstans Tricha skulle vara, så var det där.

"Ni får lugna er Thompson. Hon frisknar inte till fortare bara för att ni trånar efter det." Madam Pomfrey stod framför Tricha när Ron kom in. Tricha såg rasande ut. Om det var något Tricha inte ville så var det nog att Shelia skulle tillfriskna.

"Jag bryr mig inte!" Tricha försökte tränga sig förbi, men Pomfrey höll stånd. Då harklade sig Ron för att göra sig hörd. Tricha vände sig om och Madam Pomfrey släppte Tricha med blicken.

"Ron!" utbrast hon och bländade av ett stort leende. Ron började känna sig osäker på om han verkligen gjorde rätt eller fel.

"Öhm, Trich... Kan jag få prata med dig?" Ron såg på Madam Pomfrey och lade till: "Ensam." Tricha nickade ivrigt och drog med sig Ron ut i korridoren.

Ron drog ett djupt andetag och såg rakt in i Trichas ögon. De som han en gång älsat att se in i. De ögonen såg fortfarande på honom med sådan värme att han kunnat ha bränt sig på den.

"Nåå? Vad ville _du?_" Tricha lade extra betoning på 'du'. Ron blev tyst ytligare en stund innan han öppnade munnen.

"Öhm, jag..." Ron tänkte på Hermione och Ginny. Det kändes fel, men vad kunde han göra? "Trich... jag vill... bli ihop med dig igen." Där kom det. Orden som nästan frätte i munnen när han sade de.

Tricha sken upp och ett stort leende täckte nu hennes röda läppar. Hon hoppade in famnen på Ron och kramade om honom hårt. Nästan som om hon var rädd för att han skulle ge sig av.

"Du... kväver... mig..." Tricha tog snabbt ett steg bakåt och hennes kinder blev svagt rosa.

"Oj... förlåt mig. Jag blev bara så glad!" Tricha gav honom en puss på kinden och en ny hastig kram, sedan gick hon iväg. Ron stod tyst och såg efter henne, utan ett leende på läpparna.

**Harry**:

Harry banade sig fram mellan eleverna på väg ut i entréhallen. Ron hade bara gått där ifrån, utan ett ord. Vad han än hade i tankarna, så hoppades Harry att det inte hade något med Tricha att göra.

Harry såg sig omkring i entréhallen och började gå upp för marmortrappan, Ron synades inte till. Vart hade han gått? Harry fortsatte framåt, lät benen styra honom. Då insåg han att han var på väg mot sjukhusflygeln. Harry stannade till en bit bort. Då hörde han röster.

"Nåå? Vad ville _du?_" Harry ställde sig fort emot väggen när han hörd att det var Tricha som hade pratat. Han vågade sig på att se mot henne och fick sig en chock. Ron stod väldigt nära, som om han var rädd för att synas. De pratade om något. Plötsligt kramade Tricha om Ron med ett tjut.

"Du... kväver... mig..."

"Oj... förlåt mig. Jag blev bara så glad!" Harry ställde sig tryckt mot väggen igen och missade det sista. Vad hade Tricha blivit så glad över? Ron hade väl inte... Nej, inte Ron.

Harry tog ett steg framåt och var nära att krocka in i Tricha när hon kom gående. Eller gående var fel ord. Hon skuttade fram, hennes skutt påminde Harry väldigt mycket om Luna Lovegoods. Tricha gav honom ett bländande leende och försvann bort i korridoren.

**Ron:**

"Ron!" Ron hoppade till och var nära på att skrika, men han svalde det. Harry stod nu mitt emot honom och han såg inte glad ut, inte heller arg. Bara fundersam ut.

"Vad? Jag trodde du var någon annan..." Ron lyckades lugna ner sig och nu kunde han granska Harry ordentligt. Han var inte bara fundersam utan nyfiken med.

"Varför var Tricha så glad? Jag hörde lite av det ni sa och jag mötte henne på vägen. Hon skuttade fram av glädje!" Ron började klia sig nervöst på armen och såg bort mot sjukhusflygelns dörr. Vad skulle han säga nu?

"Jag..."

"Vad?" Ron insåg att han hade mumlat fram sina ord.

"Jag blev ihop med Tricha igen."

**Tricha**:

Hon tjöt av lycka. Hennes plan hade faktiskt funkat och nu var hon och Ron ihop igen! Plötsligt stannade hon och leendet försvann. Vad skulle hon göra med Shelia och de andra? De visste ju att det var hon. Tänk om de sade något och förstörde allt! Det fick inte hända. Om måste göra något, snarast. Radera bort det från deras minnen? Aldrig, det skulle vara för lätt att komma igenom. Nej, hon fick helt enkelt se till så att de aldrig vaknade igen. Nej, inte döda de. Det kunde hon inte... ännu... Något annat.

Tricha vände på sig igen och styrde stegen bortåt. Hennes seger fick vänta, nu var det biblioteket som väntade. De fick inte segra över henne nu. Inte nu, eller sen.

**Ron:**

"Du gjorde vad!?" Hermione satt sig upp så hastigt att glaset hon höll i handen tippade åt sidan och vattnet hamnade över hela täcket. Hermione flämtade till och ställde fort ner glaset på bordet och drog fram sin trollstav. Snart var vattnet borta och hon kunde åter fästa blicken på Ron. Ron såg hela tiden neråt. Han ville varken möta Harrys eller Hermiones blickar nu. Han visste att han hade svikit dem, det var fel.

"Jag gjorde det för er..." började Ron, men Hermione satte genast upp handen.

"Du gjorde det för oss? Jag kan inte fatta det! Om du bara hade väntat, Harry och du var ju på väg at anmäla henne. Varför berättade ni det inte bara för en lärare i Stora salen? Varför inte berätta det för Dumbledor direkt? Svara mig det, O du smarte!" Det sista fick Ron att se upp. Han mötte Hermiones blick.

"Du fattar verkligen inte!" Ron reste sig upp och såg på både Harry och Hermione. "Ni fattar verkligen inte! Det kommer ju inte hjälpa? Dumbledor är ju så blödig att bara man ler mot honom och smörar lite så får man stanna. De andra lärarna kommer bara köra visan: _har du några bevis?_ Nej kommer jag svara. Vart skulle jag få de ifrån? Hon har bara använt ord och ingen har sett henne göra det. Säg mig: hur ska jag få _lärarna_ förstå!"

"Ron..." Harry försökte säga något med Ron stoppade honom.

"Nej! Tyst med er, tyst med er båda! Jag vill inte höra mera." Ron såg sig om i sjukhusflygeln. Han såg på sin syster, Ginny, som sov väldigt djupt. På Shelia som ännu inte hade vaknat och sedan på Hermione. De fattade verkligen inte. Om han inte hade sagt det han hade gjort hade Tricha bara fortsatt. De förstod inte ett dugg.

**Ron:**

Hermione, Ginny och Shelia hade alla tre kommit ut från sjukhusflygeln. Det borde vara glada nyheter, men Ron var inte glad. Det hade gått två dagar sedan han blev ihop med Tricha igen och Harry och Hermione var på honom hela tiden.

"_Ron! Du måste göra slut igen, hon är farlig!"_

"_Ron! Skit i oss. Det är dig vi är oroliga för. Hon skadar dig mera än hon någonsin kommer att skada oss. Gör slut!"_

Han var trött på att höra om det hela tiden, men vad kunde han göra? Tricha var på honom som en bläckfisk och ingen ville lyssna på honom. Det var bara Ginny som verkade ha lite vätt kvar i huvudet. Hon tjatade inte utan försökte ge honom råd och sade: _"Det är fint att du gör detta, Ron, jag kan inte hindra dig. Det kan ingen. Bara jag vet att du själv har valt det och klarar av att leva med det."_

Ginnys ord gnagde mera i honom än vad Harrys och Hermiones ord gjorde. Klart att han inte kunde leva med det! Visserligen valde han det själv, men det var för att skydda de andra från fara. Han måste få ett slut på det och det var snart.

Till Rons glädje tjatade varken Hermione eller Harry på honom under de två kommande lektionerna, vilket var en lättnad. Det skulle nog snart börja igen, hade han tur skulle ingen nämna det på hela dagen.

"Rooooooon!" Ron vände sig om och möttes av ett stort leende och sedan av en kram. Ron tog ett steg bakåt och försökte visa för Tricha att han inte ville ha med henne att göra, som vanligt brydde hon sig inte ett dugg. Hermione gick ett steg närmare Ron och Harry lossades som om att Tricha inte var där. Det var lite frustrerande.

"Jag ska snart ha lektion. Vad vill du?" frågade Ron och undvek att möta Trichas blick.

"Får man inte hälsa nu för tiden utan anledning?" Trichas ögon smalnade och började se irriterad ut. "Trodde att du hade saknat mig, vi har ju inte träffats på hela dagen! Jag tänkte fråga om vi skulle äta middag tillsammans..."

Ron suckade och önskade att han bara kunde flyga iväg, men så lätt skulle det aldrig bli.

"Nej, Ron ska inte äta middag med _dig_. Han äter med oss." Hermiones röst var oväntad och det synades tydligt att Tricha inte gillade hennes ord. Hon öppnade munnen för att säga ifrån då Hermione stirrade på henne med en kylig blick, vilket faktiskt fick Tricha att stänga munnen igen. Samtidigt dök deras lärare upp och Tricha smet iväg utan ett ord.

Det var relativt tyst under lektionen och den ända som sade något var Ron och det bestod bara av ett ord riktat till Hermione.

"Tack."

Hermione svarade aldrig på det förens till kvällen då de satt uppe i uppehållsrummet igen och arbetade med trollkonstläxan.

"Det var så lite så. Men nästa gång hoppas jag att det är du som uttalar orden, eller gör slut med henne igen. Jag pratade med Shelia igår, Trichas gamla kompis ni vet." Harry och Ron nickade. "Hon berättade att Tricha har varit väldigt mycket i biblioteket på sistone och hon har ibland smugit sig in i den förbjudna avdelningen, hur vet jag inte, och varit där inne i timmar. Jag var själv i biblioteket igår för att försöka finna besvärjelsen hon använde mot mig. När jag inte hittade något som liknade det jag varit med om försökte jag finna Ginnys, inte heller den fanns. Jag tror hon har hittat dessa på den förbjudna avdelningen och..." Hermione tog ett nytt andetag."... och om hon verkligen har gjort det så har vi en bra anledning att gå till lärarna. För jag tror inte vi är de ända som har sett henne därinne, flera borde ha gjort det. Ser ni vart jag vill komma?"

Det var först ingen som sade något innan Harry skakade på huvudet.

"Inte riktigt..." Hermione suckade och rätade på sig.

"Det jag försöker säga är att vi i så fall har bevis på att det var _hon_ som förtrollade oss. Allt skulle stämma! Hon tillhör Gryffindor, är flicka så att hon kommer in till flickornas sovsal. Dessutom, om vi berättar om hoten och allt som har hänt måste de relegera henne. Hon har brutit mot för många regler för att kunna stanna kvar. Vi kan också välja att inte anmäla Tricha, men använda dessa ord mot henne för att hon ska lämna oss ifred. Fast jag tror inte det är så lätt när det gäller henne. Förstår ni nu?" Denna gång nickade Harry och Ron. Hermione flinade och återvände sedan till läxan utan ett ord till.

**Hermione:**

Det var nästan tomt i biblioteket, som vanligt. Hermione satt böjd över en bok och dold bakom två boktravar, men hennes ögon var fästa på dörren in till en förbjudna bokavdelning. Madam Pince stod flera hyllor bort och sorterade böcker och brydde sig inte speciellt mycket om Hermione eftersom hon alltid var skötsam av sig. Hermione hade varit i biblioteket hela veckan, suttit vid samma bord, bakom samma trave med böcker och stirrat på en och samma dörr. Hon hade tagit Shelias ord till en ny nivå och höll koll på den förbjudna delen.

Än så länge hade Tricha inte dykt upp, men Hermione vägrade ge med sig och väntade tålmodigt.

Hermione jäspade och bläddrade lite i boken för att inte verka misstänksam då hon såg något i ögonvrån. Hon såg genast bort mot ingången. En sista års elev dök upp och passerade madam Pince utan problem och styrde stegen bort mot den förbjudna bokavdelningen. Eleven kom från Gryffindor men lade ingen blick på Hermione, verkade inte bry sig. Hermione tänkte höja rösten för att hälsa, när något fick henne att inte göra det. Hon hade sett den där eleven förut och det var inte uppe i uppehållsrummet, utan i biblioteket. Hermione sköt boktraven lite närmare sig och fortsatte vaka över eleven.

Utan problem gick eleven till dörren och öppnade den, eftersom sista årselever fick gå in i den förbjudna bokavdelningen utan godkännande från någon lärare, och försvann in. Hermione såg bort mot madam Pince, som fortfarande stod vid en hylla, och reste sig upp. Om sistaårseleven kunde gå in utan att madam Pince kollade om hon verkligen tillhörde sista året, varför kunde inte hon smyga sig in?

Försiktigt smög hon iväg mot dörren och önskade att hon hade haft Harrys osynlightetsmantel med sig. Oturligt nog hade hon inte tänkt på den alls och hon kunde inte hämta den och sedan komma tillbaka. Så, utan mantel tog hon sig in i den förbjudna bokavdelningen och började leta efter sistaårseleven.


	6. Quidditch träning

Så, nytt kapitel :) Trodde inte att någon läste denna längre, men när jag plötsligt loggade in och såg att jag fått en underbar kommentar fick jag sådan lust att lägga upp nästa del ^^

Hoppas ni gillar det! Detta är näst sista kapitlet.

//Sara

* * *

**Harry:**

Harry sprang så fort han bara orkade och förbannade sig över att ha glömt bort quidditch träningen! Ron hade redan gått ner, eftersom Tricha hade uppenbarat sig och han hade velat slippa hennes oändliga tjat om än det ena och än det andra. Harry förstod honom och hade inte sagt något för att hindra att han gick. Men nu var Harry försenad pågrund av att han hade fastnat i ett samtal med Colin och hans bror Dennis och totalt glömt bort träningen. _Angelina kommer att döda mig!_

"Potter!" Harry suckade, stannade och snodde runt. Vem ville uppehålla honom nu?

En bit ifrån honom stod Tricha och Harry kände att frustrationen började bita tag i honom. Detta var bara för mycket!

"Jag har inte _tid_. Vad du än vill så får du säga det fort!" Av alla personer man kunde stöta på så var det just Tricha han mötte. Han fick en otrolig lust att bara sätta sig på kvasten och flyga ifrån henne, men han stannade tålmodigt kvar.

"Nej, jag vet att du inte har det. Det hade inte Ron heller för ungefär en halvtimme sedan när jag ville prata med honom... Jag måste verkligen prata med Ron, kan du hälsa honom att jag kommer vänta utanför tältet? Det skulle vara väldigt snällt." Tricha log lite. Hade man inte lärt känna hennes andra sida kunde man ha trott att hon aldrig skulle kunna förhäxa någon som hon hade gjort.

"Öhm... visst..." Harry var osäker på om han verkligen borde säga det till Ron. Om det verkligen var "viktigt" som Tricha sade, borde han höra det. Om han sade att Tricha ville möta honom skulle han bara fly. Men om inte Ron förvarnades kunde det sluta precis hur som helst.

"Tack." Tricha vinkade och försvann sedan i väg mot sjön. Harry slösade ingen tid åt att se efter Tricha utan fortsatte att springa mot quidditch planen.

En plötslig smärta träffade honom plötsligt och han föll ner på marken. Harry försökte fästa blicken, men det var svårt och det sista han såg var Trichas leende ansikte.

**Ron:**

Ron såg hur klonken kom farande emot honom, lite för sent sträckte han ut handen och han kände hur fingertopparna nuddade vid bollens kant innan den for förbi. Ron vände genast på kvasten och flög efter den, för att sedan ha den i sin hand en liten stund senare. Angelina verkade inte glad över hans prestationer, men Ron tyckte att hon skulle vara glad över att han ens kom.

"Ron! Vad håller du på med? Du ska _fånga_ klonken, inte tappa den!" Hon kom framflygande till Ron och tog klonken ur hans hand med sådan fart och kraft att Ron var nära på att falla av kvasten. "Och, vart är Potter? Halva träningen har gått och vi har match på söndag. Han måste vara här." Angelina kastade klonken till Fred som tog emot den utan problem. Varför kunde inte han vara lika bra på quidditch som Fred och George?

"Förlåt… jag tänkte på annat. Jag vet inte vart Harry är, jag gick tidigare än honom till träningen." svarade Ron och kände sig bara nervösare. Han kunde inte sluta tänka på Tricha och vad hon kunde tänkas göra. Hon var farlig och han ville inte att någon mera skulle råka illa ut. Det skulle vara för mycket.

"Jaha… Det finns inte mycket vi kan göra åt det. Jag får prata med honom sen. Vi måste träna klart. Sätt igång nu och träna hårt!"

Ron blev lättad när Angelina valde att avsluta träningen. Han ville komma bort från quidditch planen så fort som möjligt. Han landade på marken, och var först med att komma till omklädningsrummet. Ron brydde sig inte om att byta kläder utan valde att göra det i sovsalen sen. Han var på väg att gå ut när en hand stoppade honom, Ron vände sig om och stod mitt emot Katie Bell. Katie såg orolig ut och verkade ha något viktigt att berätta och Ron blev bara otåligare för var sekund som gick. Han ville bara skynda sig därifrån så fort som möjligt.

"Vad är det?" snäste Ron. Han ångrade det nästan genast eftersom hon såg sårad ut.

"Jag… jag ville bara fråga hur du mår. Du var helt borta under träningen och jag har sett hur du ser ut på lektionerna. Sedan har ju Hermione och Ginny blivit attackerade från någon okänd elev. Jag kan förstå om du inte mår så bra. Angelina ser inte det, hon är för upptagen med den kommande matchen. Det är hennes första som quidditch kapten…" Katie lade huvudet på sned och Ron suckade.

"Ja… jag har nog för mycket att tänka på. Men Angelina har rätt, det är en viktig match och jag tänker inte sumpa den. Om du ursäktar mig så måste jag leta efter Harry nu och fråga varför han inte var på träningen."

Katie log och nickade. "Visst, om du gör det, hälsa från mig, att om han missar en ända träning till kommer han inte kunna stå!" Ron skrattade och gick sedan ut från träningen. Katie hade fått honom på bättre humör. Även om det inte skulle hålla i så länge, så var det skönt att få le om bara för någon sekund.

Det var kyligt ute och solen höll på att gå ner, träningen hade hållit på längre än han trott. Alla andra från laget höll fortfarande på att byta om och Ron var ensam med att gå upp mot Hogwarts. Han stannade efter en stund och såg ner mot quidditch planen, omklädningsrummen synades nästan inte och Ron kände sig bara mer ensam. Han önskade att Harry hade dykt upp på träningen, då hade han haft någon att prata med, någon som förstod vad han ville. Katie var snäll, men hon skulle aldrig förstå vad han gått igenom och höll på att gå igenom. Ron skakade på huvudet och började gå upp mot slottet igen. Han brukade gilla vägen upp mot slottet, men något kändes fel. Helt fel.

**Hermione:**

Sistaårseleven stod böjd över en tjock bok som handlade om svartkonster, något som fick henne att tänka ännu mera på Tricha. Fast, sistaårseleverna höll ju på och arbetade med svartkonster. Kanske var det bara en vanlig elev som försökte arbeta? Eller så skulle det bara se ut som en. Hermione kände sig förvirrad och önskade att hon kunde en formel eller något som kunde hjälpa henne se om det verkligen var en vanlig person, eller Tricha.

Eleven stoppade tillbaka boken och tog ut en annan som stod i raden under, som hon genast började bläddra i. Hermione började smyga närmare, så nära det bara gick utan att det blev risk för att bli upptäckt. Hon drog ut en bok, öppnade den på mitten och höll den framför ansiktet utifall eleven skulle gå förbi henne.

"Stäng boken, din dumma unge! Ser du inte att jag sover?" en röst från ingenstans hördes och Hermione skrek till och slängde boken ifrån sig. Det hördes en ljudlig smäll när bok slog mot sten och Hermione svor till. Detta var inte det hon hade tänkt sig när hon menade "inte upptäckas", inte glopord, slänga bok och skrika!

"Jag tror du tappade den här." Hermione såg upp och hennes ögon föll direkt på sistaårseleven. Det var ingen flicka som Hermione hade trott, utan en kille med långt hår. Han hade ett vänligt leende i ansiktet och hennes bok låg i hans hand som var utsträckt mot henne. Hermione rodnade och tog den ifrån honom och skyndade sig med att ställa tillbaka den i hyllan.

"T-tack." Hermione började genast tänka ut en förklaring till varför hon kommit dit och stått dold bakom en bok, men det var helt tomt.

"Ingen orsak. Du heter Granger, eller hur? Jag har sett dig i uppehållsrummet ibland. Du är duktig på svartkonst, visst är du? Jag har en uppgift att göra, men jag lyckas inte finna information nog och jag har letat och letat här inne hela veckan och…"

"Har du varit här inne hela veckan?" Hermione avbröt honom och hon nästan lyste upp. Detta var perfekt. Om han hade sett Tricha här inne skulle de ha ännu mera bevis emot henne.

"Öhm, ja…"

"Toppen. Om jag hjälper dig med din uppgift, kan du hjälpa mig med en sak då?"

**Ron:**

Ron stannade utanför portarna in till entréhallen och önskade för fulla hjärtan att Tricha inte skulle finnas bakom dessa. Han drog in ett djupt andetag innan han nickade bestämt. Nej, han brydde sig inte om utifall Tricha stod där eller inte, han skulle gå direkt upp till uppehållsrummet, inget annat.

Ron hade tur, ingen Tricha. Med gladare steg började han gå mot marmortrappan.

"Ron!" Ron hoppade till och vände sig om samtidigt som han förde sin hand mot trollstaven. Till hans lättnad såg han att det bara var Hermione.

"Varför skrämmer du mig så där?! Jag trodde du var… Nej, glöm det. Vad är det?" Ron tog ner handen och gick fram till Hermione. Hon såg väldigt nöjd ut. Hade hon hittat något om Tricha, något som kunde hjälpa dem att bevisa att hon var skyldig? Hermione öppnade munnen för att säga något, tystnade och lät blicken glida en bit genom hallen. "Vart är Harry?"

"Jag vet inte. Han dök aldrig upp på träningen. Angelina är väldigt arg på honom just nu, jag har inte sett honom sedan jag lämnade uppehållsrummet för träningen. Han skulle komma lite senare, sade han." svarade Ron.

"Hmm, konstigt. Han gick till träningen. Det minns jag, han sade till och med hej då… Du tror inte det har hänt något?" Hermione började se ängslig ut. "Tricha kanske har…"

"Hon sade att hon inte skulle fortsätta om vi blev ihop." Avbröt Ron Hermione. Dock tyckte han inte riktigt att hans egen förklaring höll. Man kunde aldrig riktigt veta gällande Tricha. Hon var klurig.

**Angelina:**

Angelina låste förrådet och pustade ut. Den där kofferten med bollar var inte så lätt som man kunde tro, den var onödigt tungt. Det blev knappast bättre av att ingen ville hjälpa henne in med den!

_Jag_ _borde utse någon varje gång som kan hjälpa mig. Det skulle underlätta mycket…_

Angelina tog upp sin kvast som låg på marken och lade den över axeln, hon var klar på planen nu och kunde knappt vänta tills hon kunde byta om till vanliga kläder och sedan gå upp till slottet.

Som hon hade trott var det helt tomt i omklädningsrummet. Dem sista som gått var Fred och George, vilket syndes väl på några godispapper. Angelina suckade, men kunde inte låta bli att le. De var väldigt söta, båda två. Inte så konstigt egentligen, eftersom de var tvillingar. De var bara lite för oseriösa ibland, som på träningarna. Men de var bra slagmän och hon kunde stå ut med det i en timme eller så då och då.

Angelina bytte om ganska fort och var snart på väg ut från omklädningsrummet och upp mot slottet.

Det hade hunnit blivit väldigt mörkt ute när hon äntligen kommit halvvägs. Även om det var mörkt så var det inte så kallt, vilket det borde vara. Men varför klaga?

Angelina såg sig om. Sjön låg mörk och blank, som vanligt. Det var lätt molnigt och man kunde tydligt se halvmånen som lyste upp en bit av halva himmelen. Ett plask från sjön fick henne att se framåt igen. Vad som än hade skapat det, så var det borta nu.

_Jag borde skynda mig upp. Jag har läxor att gör… Men, vad är det där?_ Angelinas ögon hade fastnat på en mörk kontur som låg i gräset. Det rörde sig inte. Kanske lurade hennes ögon henne. Det skulle säker bara vara en gren eller något, ändå blev hon mera nyfiken. Hon såg sig om för att försäkra sig om att ingen var nära, innan hon började smyga sig fram. Figuren växte ju närmare hon kom och ju närmare hon kom, desto mera liknade figuren en människa. Hon började tänka på överfallen som hade ägt rum bland Gryffindor och hoppades verkligen att det inte var något sådant.

Ja, det var en person som låg där. Hon såg det nu.

"Öhm, ursäkta…" Hon kunde inte låta bli att känna sig dum. Rörde inte personen på sig, så kunde den knappast prata. Hon gick närmare och stod snart bredvid personen. Först när hon böjde sig över denne kände hon igen vem det var.

"Harry!" Angelina släppte genast kvasten och började skaka Harry, utan resultat. Han reagerade inte på något. Den ända tanke som for runt i Angelinas huvud var: _Måste hämta hjälp. Måste hämta hjälp._ Angelina reste sig upp och började trampa nervöst med benen. Kunde hon lämna honom utan att något hände? Det var en bit kvar till slottet och sedan skulle hon ner till lärarrummet. Hon måste. Hon kunde inte sitta här och hoppas att någon lade märke till att hon aldrig dök upp.

"Ligg _kvar_! Jag hämtar hjälp." Angelina började springa och tänkte först mycket senare på vad hon hade sagt.

**Hermione:**

"Bäst för Tricha att hon inte ligger bakom något! Jag är verkligen trött på henne. Vi borde satt dit henne redan från början. Problemet är ju att ingen _sett_ henne förhäxa andra."

"Men vi vet att det är hon, ja." Ron nickade och var på väg att tillägga något då han fick syn på Angelina. Hermione vände sig om och lade märke till hennes ansikte. Hon såg ut att ha sprungit en bra bit och verkade ha väldigt brottom. Vad hade hänt? Plötsligt stannade Angelina och böt riktning, rakt mot henne och Ron.

"Angelina, vad har hän…"

"JaghittadeHarryutebehöverlärare!"

"Kan du ta om det där?" frågade Hermione och började redan känna att hon inte skulle gilla innehållet. Angelina tog några andetag och försökte finna orden.

"Jag hittade Harry ute. Han var låg helt stilla på marken. Jag behöver lärare!" Angelina behövde inte såga mera, Hermione och Ron hade uppfattat allt. De såg på varandra och samma tanke dök upp i bådas huvuden. _Tricha._

"Angelina, du och Ron går till lärarrummet så går jag iväg till Harry och väntar där. Vart ligger han?" Hermione försökte behålla lugnet, även fast det var svårt. Angelina nickade och började skakigt visa med handen som gick i en cirkel. Det tog ett tag innan Angelina fick fram orden. "Vid sjön." Den beskrivningen dög väl åt Hermione och hon begav sig genast av och lämnade Ron ensam kvar med Angelina. Hon hoppades bara att de skyndade sig med läraren.

Hermione kom fram till sjön bara några minuter senare och stannade för att hämta andan. Det var helt stilla och det ända som rörde sig och visade tecken på liv var den svaga kvällsbrisen som fick träden runt sjön att svaja till. Kvällen hade varit väldigt fin, med halvmånen och träden, men den kändes inte lika fin. Inte när man visste vad som hade hänt.

Hon fann Harry en bit ifrån stigen som ledde ner mot quidditch planen. Han hade på sig quidditch kläderna och hans kvast låg bredvid. Ja, det var uppenbart att han blivit attackerad på väg till träningen. Hermione såg bort mot slottet, ingen lärare ännu. Borde hon föra Harry upp mot slottet? Hon kunde besvärjelsen för båren och det skulle gå mycket fortare på det sättet, än om läraren skulle springa ner hela vägen och sedan vända om och gå tillbaka samma väg. Hermione övervägde tanken ganska mycket och började dra fram trollstaven, orden hade redan börjat formats på hennes läppar.

"Vad trevligt att du kom, Granger. Jag hoppades på att det skulle vara du och inte Ron. Vi har en hel del att prata om och jag föredrar nog att göra detta utan trollstavar." Hermione vände sig tvärt om och såg på Tricha där hon stod mitt på stigen. "Accio trollstav!" Utan förvarning flög Hermiones trollstav ur hennes grepp och hamnade i Trichas hand.

"Ge tillbaka den!" snäste Hermione argt. Hon orkade inte ta mera från Tricha.

"Nej, det tänker jag _inte_." Tricha log och gick ett par steg närmare. "Men ta det lugnt. Jag vill bara prata med dig om att spionera på andra. Jag trodde du visste att man inte bör lägga sig i vad andra gör. Det var rätt uppenbart vad du gjorde i biblioteket hela dagarna, bakom den där stora boktraven utan att byta bok eller knappt vända blad. Sedan måste jag påpeka att man inte kan be mig att hålla utkik efter mig själv."

Först fattade inte Hermione vad Tricha ville ha sagt, sedan klickade det till.

"Det var du! Eleven som jag pratade med, som sade att han bara letade efter böcker till en läxa. Jag _borde_ ha fattat det!" Hermione kände sig otroligt dum för tillfället. Hon hade totalt gått på just den blåsning som hon försökt att undvika.

Tricha rullade Hermiones trollstav mellan sina fingrar och såg ut som om hon inte visste om att Hermione var där, vilket hon mycket väl visste.

"Visst, låt oss samtala." sade Hermione efter ett tag. Om hon kunde uppehålla Tricha tillräkligt länge tills en lärare kom så kunde allt vara över sedan.


End file.
